Behind This Closed Door
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Alternative continuation of 05x14 The Ski Lodge – Daphne figures out that she must have been the woman Niles was interested in.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Behind This Closed Door

Pairing: Niles/Daphne

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Alternative continuation of 05x14 The Ski Lodge – Daphne figures out that she must have been the woman Niles was interested in.

A/N: I've been sitting on this story for a while now and I never quite dared to post it. Or even look at it myself for that matter. Thanks to Kristen3 I finally decided I would post it anyway. Please do review!

* * *

Eventually, the cabin fell silent. As if ashamed of its guest's shenanigans, it allowed no more noises. No squeaking floors and no clicking of doors could be heard anymore. Daphne, too, was in her room silently staring at the wooden ceiling. Alone. For a while she waited if anything else was going to happen. Wondering if anyone would try again, or would want to talk about what had happened here. There seemed to be too much embarrassment lodged in these walls though. No one dared to take another step, or rather misstep. Daphne could still recall the last act vividly: Annie, Guy, both Dr. Cranes and herself all in the same room and all of them with just one unspeakable thing on their minds. She couldn't keep her mind away from the scene. Like a riddle, her mind tried to unravel the misunderstood endeavors. The one thing she could be sure of was her own longing for Guy, the hot ski-teacher, who was interested in Niles Crane. Then there was her friend Annie, who also had the hots for the younger Dr. Crane – much to Daphne's dismay. Just for a moment she considered writing it all down. She dismissed the thought for being way too silly.

Her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. They alone made it impossible to even attempt to sleep. Suddenly something became strangely clear to her: two people had been interested in Niles, while neither of them had been the object of his affection. Daphne knew he wasn't gay, so Guy was out of the question anyway. A part of her still felt sad that Guy wasn't interested in her at all. She couldn't dwell on the thought, because she was still preoccupied with entangling the various constellations. If Niles wasn't interested in Guy, or Annie... then there was only person left; Daphne herself.

Suddenly, Daphne's heart began to beat faster. Thinking about it, there was really no other explanation. Niles had wanted _her_. Not only was she confused, because who would have thought! But she herself had never thought about Niles – really, Dr. Crane – that way before. He was her boss' brother and a good friend. Nothing more and nothing less. Besides, he was married. At least when she met him all those years ago, he had been. So in her mind she had never considered him a possibility. Never even contemplated he could be interested in her. Until that very moment.

Sleep was out of the question. Daphne had to know for sure. Had Niles really been interested in her? Was he still? Her room was next to his which made it so much easier, because she wouldn't have to step out of her room. She wondered if the others were still awake, still rattling their minds as well. Still wondering if the desired person had had a change of mind. Daphne wasn't sure yet what she was feeling other than confusion and curiosity. She only knocked once and hoped she'd done so with enough force. The following moments of silence seemed too long. Daphne was ready to turn away again, disappointed. But then the door opened. There, right in front of her, was Dr. Niles Crane. Looking as awake as she was. For a moment she couldn't do anything but look at him. A part of her had expected to see something she hadn't before. It just didn't happen. He hadn't changed in her eyes, and what a funny thought to begin with. Daphne simply smiled at him, because she was unable to form words in her mouth.

"Daphne? Did you want something?" His voice was not pressing, nor was it any way annoyed with her. Maybe there was some expectancy in it. Not that Daphne could blame him, but she wasn't sure how to formulate her question. The words she wanted to say were trapped in her throat. Some of them even in her heart.

"About earlier..."

"Yes?" His hesitation and the blush that spread out over his cheeks gave Daphne a boost of confidence.

"Who- who did you want to spend the night with?" She finally blurted.

"What?" Niles looked as flustered as his voice sounded. His eyes seemed ready to pop out of his skull and his mouth stayed open as if he wanted to say more. No words came out though. Daphne felt like this was the perfect moment. The only moment perhaps to ask him this inappropriate question. She tried to disregard who he was and to just follow her gut. So with as much audacity as she could muster she said:

"It was me, wasn't it? You were interested in _me_."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! There's one more part after this. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Her question startled Niles profoundly. She had finally figured out his secret. In a way it was a dream come true. There was no more hiding and there was no Frasier to stop him from spilling his heart. Daphne stood in front of him awaiting a response. Her expression was purely expectantly. Niles tried to find accusations, or anger in her face, but he couldn't find such emotions. Still, she had put him on the spot. His heart was beating way too fast, because he knew what was going to happen in just a moment. He would tell her. He would tell her how right she was. As soon as he found his voice again.

"Dr. Crane? Please?"

"You're right." To Niles, it sounded more like a mumbled sigh than an answer, but Daphne's eyes grew bigger and bigger. As if, after all, she had expected a different reply.

"It was you. I- umh, was interested in you." The past tense rolled off his tongue before he could stop it. He had no time to think about it, or to correct himself. His mouth opened again only no words came out, because Daphne came closer and no words were needed because suddenly, she was kissing him.

Niles' experiences with women were, to say the least, scarce. Before Maris, there had only been a few women here and there and none of them had prepared him for this. For Daphne's passion. He felt himself being pushed into his room and he couldn't do anything but let her do it. The feeling of her lips against his distracted him. Her hands were on his neck, tickling him. It was everything Niles had wanted since the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

He knew he had to stop her.

"Daphne, stop. Wait. _Stop_." Niles put emphasis on his last stop, and with a smack her lips let go of his. He immediately felt the loss. Upon seeing her dilated pupils Niles questioned his morals. His own hesitation irritated him. Daphne continued to just stare at him. Her expression was one Niles had never seen before, or maybe only in his dreams.

"Are you sure... of this?" Niles hoped she understood his implications. Then again, he wasn't sure of much at the moment. Least of all her intentions. He wanted to pinch himself to see this was no dream.

"Is it because of Guy?" Niles twisted expression almost made her smile, but the situation just wasn't funny, "I mean because I... was interested in him earlier?" Daphne finished off her question.

"Among other things." Niles answered, looking at her. There was nothing he wanted more than to take her into his arms again and make love to her. But all these questions, these obstacles made him pause. The tiniest bit of uncertainty could destroy a beautiful future. Niles would never be able to live with himself if he hurt her.

"But I am sure." Daphne assured him. She waited a moment to gather his reaction, and then she gently leaned forward again. Already, his lips felt almost familiar against hers. The sensations it triggered in her were unmentionable. She'd kissed him once before; that night when they'd gone to the ball together. His kiss had not caused such violent reactions back then. Without realizing it, she intensified the kiss. Her hands roamed his back and Daphne knew she'd soon be too far gone to stop herself. They would...

"Is it because you're in the middle of a divorce? As some kind of revenge?" Daphne suddenly stopped the kiss. She had to know. Her face was still incredibly close to Niles'. He could have captured her swollen lips again in an easy motion. But her question surprised him.

"What?" He asked breathlessly. Apparently, Daphne considered this to be the worst answer he could have given her. She took a few steps back. The distance felt cold, even though she was still close. If he had reached out his arm, he would have still been able to touch her.

"This," Daphne's hands flew wildly through the air between the two of them, "Is this only going to happen, because you're sad about your divorce?" To Niles the question felt like a slap in the face. He understood where she was coming from with the question, but it hurt him nonetheless. She didn't know how much she meant to him. How there was no other woman he ever wanted to be with ever again if only he could be with her. She didn't know any of this. To her, this looked like a shady one-night stand.

"No, Daphne," Niles' voice broke, because he realized she hadn't figured out his secret. Not completely. At least not yet. She needed to know about his feelings before anything else could happen between them.

"This is not because of my divorce. The divorce only enables me to finally follow my heart's desire. I love you, Daphne. I've loved you for so long now." He giggled awkwardly; a grotesque sound in the midst of this oppressive silence.

"What?" Her voice was no more than a breath. Niles was lost; what more to tell her? How to explain his love for her?

"I love you, Daphne." Niles repeated. He could only hope that she understood his implications. How for him this wasn't just a one night thing. For him this was the start of forever. Her expression didn't tell him anything.

"You love me." She finally said. There was no happiness in her voice, or on her face. Niles swallowed hard. She hadn't expected his feelings to go so deep.

"I do. I have for a while now." He could have told her how he'd loved her since the very first time he'd laid eyes on her. Maybe it was too soon for such a confession.

"I can't do this." Daphne said more to herself than to him. Niles felt his heart break; was this the end of a possible future for him and Daphne? The end of their friendship? He didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant.

"I just can't do this." She almost choked on her words before she was back in her own room.

The door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last part! Thank you again all of you who reviewed. Please do so one more time. Thank you.

* * *

Daphne was back in her own dark room, but she hardly noticed the darkness. She was afraid Niles was still able to hear her heart thundering even through the closed door. Niles was in love with her. His 'I love you' still rang in her ears. She had never known. Of course she'd seen him check her out, or make compliments, yet she had never thought of love. Desire, maybe, but love? She had seen the honesty in his eyes and knew it wasn't a scam; he wasn't trying to lure her into bed with words. He had stopped the kiss to tell her he loved her. Daphne's heart was beating too quickly.

On the other side of the door, Niles stood motionless. This was his worst nightmare. He'd always been scared of what might happen if he'd told Daphne. Her running away was proof enough that she didn't feel the same. She, unlike him, wasn't in love. Niles was surprised how much it hurt. The impact of it all settled in his stomach like bad food. Only there was no way to get rid of feelings. In his mind, he already thought of excuses not to visit Frasier and his dad as often anymore. Then a thought hit him: what if Daphne wanted to leave now that he'd confessed his feelings? Without thinking, his head fell forward against the door causing a sound as loud as thunder in the small room.

The noise startled Daphne. She jumped back from the door instinctively, but nothing happened. There was only silence. Daphne couldn't help but worry about Niles. She wasn't sure if she could face him again so soon, but her concern for Niles was stronger than any other fear.

"Dr. Crane?" She asked through the door.

Niles, on his side, wasn't sure if he'd just dreamed her voice.

"Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked louder, eliminating any doubt from Niles' mind. He didn't quite dare open the door even if he longed to look at her, and maybe even touch her again.

"I'm fine, Daphne. I just... my head. I- I'm sorry." Niles didn't know how to explain himself. He was scared of driving Daphne even further away.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Only my pride." Niles mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Daphne, I'm fine." But Daphne didn't believe him; he had clearly mumbled something she hadn't understood through the door. She didn't question her motives when she decided to open the door again. Immediately, they were too close and Daphne's heart picked up its drumming beat again. She simply didn't want to question herself why that was.

"I told you, I'm fine." Niles offered gently. He saw the terror in her eyes and he felt guilty for putting it there by confessing his feelings. When Daphne continued to stay silent and look at him, Niles felt uncomfortable. He couldn't stand awkward silence.

"Daphne, I really am sorry for what happened. I realize my mistake and don't worry, I will find a way to visit Dad and Frasier. Without bothering you."

It was at that moment when Daphne realized. Her heart was beating faster for a reason. She had run away because of a reason. She didn't want to lose Niles. The only reason she couldn't do this was because of her fear of losing him. His words, spoken so sincerely, reminded her how it could be. She would no longer find him on the other side of the door. There would be no more warm greetings whenever he saw her. Daphne was afraid of no longer having Niles as a friend.

"Dr. Crane..."

"No, wait. I should have known. I mean with you being interested in Guy anyway and... I shouldn't have let this happen." Niles tried to imagine not knowing how Daphne's lips had felt against his. He didn't want to. It was a memory to be treasured, because there would be no others.

"No." Daphne interrupted him.

"No?"

"That's not why I stopped, Dr. Crane. I was- I was afraid." She admitted. Her heart fluttered crazily. Never had she felt so afraid in her life. So afraid of losing this man.

"Afraid of what?" Niles asked, but didn't dare take a step forward. A flicker of hope manifested itself inside of him and the pain in his stomach vanished.

"I would have never seen Guy again. But you... you are a part of me life! If we slept together, we would still have to remain friends and then you said you loved me and I panicked. I don't want to lose you, Dr. Crane."

"Oh you could never lose me, Daphne!" Niles couldn't stay away from her much longer. In two short strides, he was at her side and hugged her. It was a friendly hug, but Niles immediately remembered the earlier embrace and the kiss. He could be Daphne's friend if that was all she ever wanted him to be.

"Dr. Crane?" She asked against his shoulder and it made him shiver all over. "Could we maybe start this over?" Niles broke the hug and looked at her. There were unshed tears in her eyes.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean... I don't want this to start with a just a night of passion. I mean..." She blushed and Niles fell in love with her all over again. His heart leapt in his chest. A new beginning. A chance for something to bloom between them.

"I feel like we need to get to know each other again, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean, Daphne." 'And I love you so', he mentally added, but didn't tell her again. He would save the words for a later occasion. He knew now there would be other moments and maybe even a time when she'd say these words back.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" He blurted and Daphne stared at him wide-eyed.

"No! Not like that. Talking. I mean would you like to spend the night here with me – talking. Getting to know each other." Niles explained hastily. Her expression softened. In a way, he thought, they were both rather old-fashioned. The smile that spread across Daphne's face told Niles more than the words she whispered a moment later,

"Sounds like a date to me."

Together they closed the door behind them.

END


End file.
